My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Set in Sixth grade. Haley's the 'new girl' with a hard life. Will her life soon be found out? Naley.


**My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon  
Chapter One.**

**It's just an idea. And I'll still be doing my other stories.**

**Nathan, Tim, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke are all best friends, 12, in sixth grade.**

**Haley is 11.**

**

* * *

**

"Did you guy's hear we're getting a new student?" The spikey brown haired boy, Tim, asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's a cute boy..." Brooke smiled a dimply smile, she had shoulder-lenght brownish hair.

"You would." Lucas smiled, he had blonde hair, flat on his head. "But sorry Brooke, I heard it's a girl." Brooke groaned.

"C'mon Brooke, it won't be that bad, I mean, If she's cool, then we can make her a part of the group. I mean, we have 3 boys, and 2 girls. It would make it even." The long blonde curly haired girl answered.

"Peyton! That's a brilliant idea!" She grinned, her face lighting up. "You alway's know what to say to cheer me up!" She gave Peyton a hug.

"I try." She laughed.

"What's her name?" Nathan asked. A Tall black haired boy, the front of his hair spiked up.

"I don't know man." Luke laughed. "I just know she's a girl." He stated again, Brooke groaning again, but quickly stopped when they saw a short brunette walk in. They all looked.

"Do you think that's her?" Tim asked questionly. The other's shrugged.

"Probably, I've never seen her before. So most likely." Lucas answered.

"Let's introduce ourselves!" Brooke chimed in smiling. They all nodded and walked towards her.Nathan paused. He thought she looked gorgeous, short, but gorgeous. Her hair was pulled into two low loose braids, making whisp's of her hair fall out of herbraids andframe the sides of her face and two red ribbons on the end of each braid. She had a cluster of freckles on each cheek. And she wore a pink shirt with a 'My Little Pony' character on it, and jeans on.

"Dude." Tim said, pushing the side of Nathan. "You coming?" He laughed, catching him look at the new girl.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Man." He recovered quickly, following the others, Tim shrugged and they all walked towards her. The girl turned and began walking down the hall, away from them.

"Hey! Girl!" Tim yelled, She kept walking, not catching her 'nickname'. Brooke squinted, looking at the initial's on her backpack.

"If your initial's are 'H.P.J' then turn around!" Brooke shouted throughout the hall. The girl stopped, and slowly turned around confused. Nathan grinned. He thought she looked cute when she's confused. Everyone else looked at Brooke weird. She smiled at the 'New' girl, and used her pointer finger, to indicate her to 'Come Here'. The girl looked at them weirdly, pointing at herself as if to say, 'Me?' "Yeah, you. Come here." Brooke rolled her eyes. The girl took a deep breath and walked to them.

"Your new here right?" Lucas asked once she came up to them. She nodded slowly, looking down. "Cool. What's your name?" He asked. She mumbled something quietly, and they looked at eachother. "What?"

"Haley." She said a little bit louder. They nodded.

"Well, see 'Haley.' We have a thing where we like to say our full names." Brooke explained.

"We don't like too, but the girls make us." Lucas laughed. She nodded slowly.

"So, what's your full name? Is it Haley Polly Jinkin's?" Peyton guessed, laughing a little, Haley scrunched her nose in disgust. Nathan smiled, it was adorable.

"No. It's Haley Paige James." She told them, they nodded.

"That's a pretty name." Nathan blurted out, they looked at him weridly, Haley blushing. "What? I'm just saying!" Brooke snorted.

"Anyway, Mine's Brooke Penelope Davis. And if you wanna be known as the 'Cool' New girl, you should stick with us." She explained, pointing at her group. Haley nodded a little.

"Ha. Mines Peyton Marie Sawyer." She laughed. Haley nodded.

"Well, Mine is Timothy Jason Smith" He told her, Haley nodded slowly. "And I'm your future boyfriend." He smirked. Haley's eye's widened.

"Ignore him." Lucas laughed. "I'm Lucas Keith Scott." He told her smiling, she gave a tiny smile, and then her eye's fell on Nathan.

"Nathan Daniel Scott." He told her smiling, she smiled back and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was so pretty, and her brown eye's were so big and beautiful. Brooke cleared her throat loudly in annoyance. Nathan sighed. "'Nathaniel' Daniel Scott." He groaned. Haley grinned.

"I like it." He looked at her in surprise and she just gave a smile.

"Th-thanks." He stuttered. The others looked at him and he coughed. "Thanks." He said more clearer. She nodded.

"No problem."

"Anyway." Brooke smiled. "Why don't we show you around? You are coming into 6th grade right? Your 12? Or 6?" She laughed, looking down on her, she was up to Brooke's shoulder, and she was the shortest of the group, well, not for long. Haley's eyes narrowed.

"I'm **11**. And I'm going into 6th grade, yeah." She told them.

"We're just kidding Haley." Tim laughed. "It's just, your pretty short." He grinned.

"Whatever..." She mumbled.

"Guy's stop. Who care's." Nathan told them. They looked at him, then finally nodded.

"Anyway, let's show you around." Lucas told her, they nodded, beginning to walk down the hall, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton in the front of them, and Tim, Nathan and Haley behind them. Nathan's hand nocked into Haley's and they both looked at eachother, quickly moving they're hands away and blushing. Tim looked over at Haley.

"Cute pant's by the way. They'd look cuter on my floor." He smirked, Haley looked at him in disgust.

"Tim. Cool it." Nathan growled.

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, This is the first room..."

* * *

**Just a START review if u like it!**


End file.
